Broken
by Cherryzinha-chan
Summary: O que você faz quando não tem mais objetivos? Quando a única coisa que você vê a frente ,é a morte? Você para ou continua? Que desfecho você criará pra si mesmo?


_O que você faz quando não tem mais objetivos? Quando a única coisa que você vê a frente ,é a morte? Você para ou continua? Que desfecho você criará pra si mesmo?_

Autora nova, espero que curtam!

* * *

><p>Tinha que ser algo realmente sério pra Hokage ter chamado os melhores shinobis da vila e até mesmo o kasekage de Suna. Na sala dela estavamos, eu, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba e Gaara, só estava faltando a porquinha, porque ficou tomando conta do hospital por causa da minha ausência, e a mestra das armas, Mitsashi Tenten, já que estava fora, numa missão a três meses. Não vinha coisa boa por aí, você pode ter certeza.<p>

Eu não estava com medo nem nada do tipo, na verdade, eu estava curiosa pra saber que missão tão importante seria essa pra minha shishiou ter convocado todos nós. A única que estava me preocupando ali era a Hina, no estado que ela se encontra, ela não devia sair da vila. Mas já decidi, se ela não falar nada,eu mesmo falarei! Ela não vai de jeito nenhum!

Todos nós estávamos vestidos com o uniforme ANBU, até mesmo Gaara, o que me fez estranhar muito, só faltávamos por as máscaras. Mas antes que eu pudesse completar a minha linha de raciocínio de tentar adivinha o que estávamos fazendo ali, como sempre o impaciente do Naruto começou a gritar.

-Ah, qual é velhota. Vai ficar enrolando a gente até quando?

-Naruto, respeita a Tsunade-sama, ela é a sua Hokage, oh Baka! - falei dando um tapa no pescoço dele, convenhamos que ele mereceu.

-Aí Sakura-chan, desculpa, mas é que eu já to morrendo de curiosidade aqui.

-Naruto, talvez se você calar a boca,eu possa falar o porque de ter chamado todos vocês aqui!- ela aguardou uns segundos, mas ninguém ousou dar um pio - Bem, a missão que vou dar a vocês é extremamente perigosa e altamente confidencial. Fontes seguras acabaram de me confirmar a localização atual de Uchiha Itachi.

-Bem, e devemos matá-lo? - arriscou Shikamaru concentrado e acordado, a primeira vez que estava desde que chegou ali. Eu estava encostada na parede de braços cruzados e prestando atenção nos mínimos detalhes.

- Na verdade não. Um dos nossos espiões também nos confirmou que Sasuke já sabe a localização dele e está indo atrás.

-Bem, então devemos trazer o teme de volta? - Naruto questionou com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

-Também não.

-Ah, por Kami, então o que devemos fazer? - agora quem já estava ficando impaciente era eu, isso aqui ficava mais estranho a cada minuto.

-Se vocês fizessem o grande favor de parar de tentar adivinhar e me deixar terminar de falar, eu agradeceria! - ela nos fuzilou com os olhos pra vê quem iria se atrever a falar mais alguma coisa. Como ninguém falou nada, continuou ... - Vocês tem que impedir que Sasuke mate Itachi.

-Ah claro, porque ninguém perderia a chance de se enfiar no meio de dois Uchihas lutando. - todos me olharam espantados pelo tom de deboche que usei, menos o Neji e o Kasekage, eles não são muito de demonstrar o que sentem.- Qual é shishou isso é suicídio e loucura. Ainda mais sendo por duas pessoas que só fizeram mal a vila.

-A Sakura está certa Tsunade-sama - Neji concordou comigo, desde que Tenten foi pra essa missão, estamos andando bem próximos um do outro, treinamos juntos todos os dias.

-Te entendo Sakura, mas há muito mais coisas nessa história que vocês se quer imaginam, descobrimos a pouco tempo e desde então estamos esperando uma oportunidade de encontrar os dois Uchihas juntos.

-Como o que por exemplo Tsunade? Nos explica!

-A história é muito longa e não temos tempo agora, prometo que quando voltarem eu lhes contarei tudo.

-Ah claro, porque nós podemos ir numa missão suicída e você não pode perder cinco minutos pra nos contar uma síntese do que raios está acontecendo! - eu já estava me exaltando. Odeio não saber das coisas, ter que fazer o que ela mandou sem ter um bom motivo para tal.

-Já chega Sakura! Ou você vai na missão ou me dar um motivo plausível para não ir. Se não tiver, me devolva todas as suas coisas ANBU, porque você não tem maturidade para ser uma.- Olhei pra ela totalmente incrédula, não acredito que ela iria me tirar do esquadrão ANBU, se eu não fosse nessa missão. Eu lutei muito pra chegar onde estou e por causa desses Uchihas eu podia perder isso.

-Com todo respeito Hokage, não é pra tanto. Estamos perdendo tempo aqui, fale só o principal pra irmos logo.

-Você tem razão Sabaku. Bem, a verdade é que Itachi não tem toda a culpa do assassinato do clã. Ele estava apenas cuprindo ordens dos conselheiros de Konoha. Encontrei documentos comprovando. Mas preciso saber todos os detalhes e além disso, informações me levam a crer que ainda há um Uchiha vivo e se isso for verdade, tenho quase certeza que ele estará atrás de Sasuke e Itachi e pra pegá-lo, preciso que os dois estajam aqui, só assim vou atraí-lo. Entenderam agora porque só chamei os melhores? - por mais que a história fosse absurda, eu acreditei na minha shishou, ela nunca mentiria sobre uma coisa assim.- todos aceitaram a missão e me olharam parecendo esperar a minha resposta.

-Sim - falei, eu devia isso a ela. Por mais que eu estivesse com um péssimo presentimento, e admito, medo, eu devia isso a ela.

-Ótimo,vocês tem que chegar o mais rápido que puderem. Vai ser impossível chegarem antes de Sasuke, porque enquanto estamos aqui, ele já está a caminho, mas vocês tem que chegar a tempo de impedi-lo. Itachi irá facilitar para ele. Fiquem atentos porque deverá ter ninjas antes de onde eles estiverem para impedir vocês de tragam os dois! E, o mais importante, Sasuke não pode saber, por enquanto, que a culpa é dos conselheiros da vila. Quem conseguir chegar até eles, não pode deixar Itachi facilitar, vão ter que convence-lo a reagir, só assim poderão trazer Sasuke.

-Pode deixar Tsunade, nós vamos trazê-lo. - todos se assustaram com a seriedade de Naruto. Determinação era o que mais brilhava nos olhos dele. Foi olhando para ele, que lembrei de uma coisa muito importante agora, mais do que nunca, Hinata não poderia nos acompanhar.

-Shishou, só tem uma coisa. Hinata não podeir conosco. - a Hyuuga me olhou tão espantada que achei que os olhos dela irião sair da órbita.

-Por quê? - a Hokage olhava dela pra mim.

-Desculpa Hina, mas não posso deixar você ir.- falei, olhando pra ela, antes de contar a verdade. Virei me remoendo por fazer isso com a minha amiga e falei de uma vez- Ela está grávida.

As reações foram as mais adversas possíveis. Hinata caiu sentada numa cadeira próxima, Naruto engasgou com a própria saliva, já estava até vermelho, sem ar e Neji estava com a maior expressão assassina que já vi ,olhando para o meu amigo Uzumaki. Gaara continuava indiferente, Shikamaru estava com uma expressão meio surpresa, Kiba literalmente estava de boca aberta e Tsunade com uma cara de quem realmente não contava com isso.

-Bem, sendo assim, ela realmente não pode ir.

-Podiamos colocar Kakashi no lugar dela. - o Inuzuka falou enquanto se recuperava do choque.

-Ele não está, na verdade, ele é uma de nossas fontes. Terão que ir só vocês seis mesmo. Agora vão logo, já perderam muito tempo e tomem muito cuidado, quero que todos os meus ninjas voltem inteiros, ouviram bem?

-Pode deixar velhota, ainda vou te pertubar muito.

-Naruto, não tenho tempo nem de brigar com você. Se apressem,vão!

Colocamos as máscaras e saímos do prédio da Hokage. Antes dei uma ultima olhada na minha amiga, como um pedido silencioso de desculpas, enquanto ela sorria e me desejava boa sorte. Corríamos a uma velocidade seguia na frente indicando o caminho e, pela primeira vez na minha vida,eu estava indo para uma missão, onde não havia um plano.

-x-x-x-

Umas duas horas haviam se passado mais ou menos, quando todos paramos de repente, acredito que, assim como eu, o restante do grupo tenha sentido diferentes chakras que não faziam a mínima questão de se esconder, mais a frente.

-Estou sentindo o chakra do Sasuke. - mesmo tendo se passado sete anos que ele fora embora da vila, aquele chakra, para mim, seria sempre inconfudível, fora o fato de estar mais forte, ele continua do mesmo jeito que estou acostumada. - Só que tem outros na frente do dele.

-Concerteza são as distrações que a Hokage previu. - Gaara falou, sua voz era extremamente gélida ,como eu nunca tinha ouvido.

-Eu acho que não deviriamos seguir um plano a risca. Temos que apenas nos livrar logo de quem estiver no caminho e ir seguindo, como não podemos perder tempo, é imprescindível que quem conseguir se livrar logo, seguir sem esperar o outro.

-Concordo com o Shikamaru. Todos prontos então? - Neji falou olhando para cada rosto escondido por máscara ali.

-Hai! - todos concordaram e assim seguimos.

Mais alguns metros a frente, encontramos com um sujeito loiro que parecia uma mulher e pelo jeito era da Akatsuki, por causa do sobretudo que usava, e estava acompanhado de um cara que tinha os dentes pontudos e segurava uma espada enorme.

-Por aqui vocês não vão passar. - falou o da espada, enquanto apontava a mesma pra gente.

-É o que nós vamos ver. - falei enquanto encarava ele, para mim ainda era um grande desafio controlar o meu gênio.

-Que isso belezinha, se você não fosse minha inimiga, eu ia te chamar pra sair.

-Sério? Ainda bem então que somos inimigos, isso te poupa de levar um fora.

-Aí essa doeu.

-Sakura, chega de papo. Siga você, Naruto, Kiba e Shikamaru. Eu e Neji cuidamos deles.

-Tudo bem Gaara. Vamos garotos.

-Vocês não ouviram ele falando que ninguém vai passar? - a coisa loira falou.

-Pois eu aposto que eles vão. BYAKUGAN! - a breve distração que o Hyuga causou no loiro quando ativou o Byakugan foi o suficiente para que conseguíssimos ultrapassa-lo. Corremos mais alguns metros para logo encontrar mais dois inimigos. Um cara grandalhão,de cabelo laranja e expressão séria,e uma garota ruiva de óculos.

-Nem pensem em passar por aqui, o meu Sasuke-kun não quer ninguém atrapalhando.

-Saí da frente ow vadia ruiva, ou o seu Sasuke-kun vai te encontrar em pedacinhos. - eu estava extremamente irritada hoje, queria estar em casa.

-Garota! Olha como fala comigo!

-Que problemático, essa garota consegue ser mais escandalosa do que o Naruto. Sakura, Naruto, sigam. Eu e o Kiba ficamos.

-Ah, essa coisinha de cabelo rosa não vai mesmo!

-Vocês ainda estão aqui? - Neji falou aparecendo, ele e Gaara estavam sem nenhum arranhão.

-Nossa, vocês são rápidos! - Naruto ficou tão surpreso quanto eu.

-Só desacordamos eles. - Gaara explicou.

-Gaara,vão vocês. Eu, Shikamaru e o Akamaru ficamos. Vocês tem mais chances contra os Uchihas.

-Tudo bem.

-Infelizmente vocês não poderão passar.- o cara grandalhão que, até então só observava, falou.

-Ow grandalhão o seu papo é com a gente. - Shikamaru falou, se aproveitando da distração do inimigo e prendendo ele e a ruiva com as suas sombras - Vão rápido, é por pouco tempo.

Corremos como nunca antes, nossa velocidade era impressionante. Quanto mais chegávamos perto, mais ouvíamos o som da batalha. Até que, finalmente, rompemos os limites de uma clareira. Na hora que entramos na mesma, o Uchiha mais velho se distraiu e nos olhou por poucos segundos, foi o suficiente para o mais novo se aproximar e atacar ele com um chidori.

-Acabou!- ouvi Neji ao meu lado falar.

Num ato totalmente irracional e impulsivo eu saí correndo. Eu não ia deixar terminar assim, é pelo bem dos habitantes de Konoha. Cada ninja ali presente, tinha o seu futuro já escrito, cada um já tinha descoberto a sua missão, e eu? Eu não tinha mais pretensões, já tinha alcançado tudo o que eu queria, então nada mais justo do que eu salvar a vila que eu amo certo? Se Tsunade estivesse certa, só esses dois poderiam salvar a vila dos planos desse tal Uchiha.

-SAKURAAAAAA!

Ignorei o grito do Naruto e corri, corri muito e me pus na frente de Itachi. No mesmo momento senti uma dor alucinante na minha barriga, impossível de descrever, de modo que não consegui nem gritar. Olhei para cima, enquanto minha máscara caía e encarei os olhos daquele que por muito tempo amei. Irônico né? Eu ia morrer pelas mãos do grande amor da minha vida. Assim que a máscara terminou de cair e revelou meu rosto, ele me olhou com uma expressão indecifrável e falor com uma voz que me fez sentir mais dor do que o chidori.

-Você como sempre se enfiando no meu caminho, você não cansa de ser um estorvo? - nesse momento eu segurei no pulso dele, e ignorei todo e qualquer comentário que ele tenha feito, afinal eu tinha uma missão. Abri a boca umas três vezes até conseguir falar, e mesmo assim a voz saiu extremamente fraca.

-N...nã-o...o mate, e...ele é inocente. - acabei caíndo de joelhos e comecei a tossir sangue. Naruto e Neji correram na minha direção e tentaram me segurar. Com muita dificuldade me virei para o outro Uchiha - Itachi, a Hokage sabe de toda a pra Konoha, ela descobriu coisas que você não sabe, ou então, todo o seu esforço vai ser em vão. - falei tudo de uma vez, senão não conseguiria mais, tossi mais sangue ainda, até que não aguentei e caí deitada no colo de Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, aguenta, nós vamos te levar para Konoha, você vai conseguir.

-Naruto, presta atenção, quero que você tome conta do meu afilhadinho e da Hinata ouviu bem? - ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça e começou a chorar - Neji, quando isso tudo acabar vá atrás de Tenten, você a ama. - falei com a voz fraca virando minha cabeça para o moreno. Aproveitei que Gaara se ajoelhou ao meu lado e completei - Gaara,deixa de ser um baka, a Ino te ama. - e pela primeira vez pude contemplar sua expressão surpresa - Meninos, não deixem esse incidente comigo atrapalhar,quero que completem a missão me entenderam?

Naruto começou a negar com a cabeça, então eu olhei pro único ali que iria terminar isso não importa o que acontecesse, o Sabaku. Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça, o que me deixou mais tranquila, pelo menos teria valido a pena. As lágrimas do loiro começaram a bater no meu rosto, com uma dificuldade absurda, levantei uma das mãos e sequei seu rosto.

-Sakura-chan,você não pode morrer!

-Nii-chan, eu te amo. Mas esse é o meu caminho ninja. - sorri fracamente ao mencionar as palavras que ele tinha me dito uma vez e senti meus olhos se fechando. Eu estava apenas caminhando para a morte que me parecia ser eminente.

* * *

><p>Façam uma autora feliz!<p>

Reviews!


End file.
